The Sky isn't Even the Limit
by obsessivelyfanaticgw09
Summary: When you've got an Mp3 player full of songs and a writers mind, the sky isn't even the limit. This is a series of ten unrelated Sweeney Todd drabbels based on the Shuffle Challenge!


**The sky isn't even the limit.**

_Shuffle Challenge Rules_

_1. Pick a character, fandom,_

_pairing, friendship, whatever_

_2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs_

_3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is_

_over. No skipping songs either_

_4. Do this for ten songs_

**So, I stole this whole prompt from ****Defying. Expectations,**** so thanks for that!**

**And I thought this was going to be really hard. **

**And it was, but it was actually really fun!**

**I don't know if what is drabbled on here will make any since and I didn't prepick a theme so the themes are all over the place, but I liked them. I also took out the song names so if you can guess the song and artist, I'll give you extra…I don't know... drabble points. XD Hint- Like, half of them are Taylor Swift…**

**Sorry for stupid spelling and grammar mistakes and keep in mind these were all done like really quickly=)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Its getting dark and its all to quite and I can't trust anything now.

I hold Johanna closer to me.

Its so dark without Benjamin here, so lonely, so eerie.

Every shadow makes me jump, every sound makes my heart race.

I look in the mirror.

My yellow hair is unbrushed and frizzy, and it makes my throat hurt when I think about how much Ben used to love it.

A noise in the dark outside.

Is that footsteps coming up the stairs?

Is that a shadow behind the curtains?

Is it the judge, coming yet again?

Please, god no…

I hold the arsenic tighter.

I am growing insane, I can't live like this anymore, I just can't.

The shadows are closing in around me, I can't take it anymore.

Leave a note for Mrs. Lovett, set Johanna down in the crib, and let the shadows take me over.

I drink to you Benjamin.

* * *

Yeah, he had changed.

Oh, he was oh-so different now in so many ways.

But she loved it.

She loved his sudden thirst for blood, his lust for revenge, his want to kill.

She had always seen the Sweeney Todd behind Benjamin Barkers innocent eyes.

And honestly when he came back, she couldn't have been happier to see that he had finally found that in him too.

It was twisted.

Completely messed up.

But Mrs. Lovett didn't care.

It was too late now to save her, she was tangled up in Sweeney's evil.

She was caught up and she didn't care that she loved the demon, even if it was wrong.

Even if it was against everything she'd ever learned.

It was twisted

But it was alright

Because secretly, it's what she's wanted all along.

* * *

Back when Sweeney was Benjamin, she had spend nights with Ben all summer long. Sitting down by the river, the young friends could hang out until the sun began to rise, talking about the future and life and almost anything.

But Nellie knew that Ben would never love her like she secretly loved him; Wanting their friendship to be more.

Well actually, it seemed possible that one summer night.

But, just the next morning, he met this girl at the park.

Lucy he called her, amazing he called her.

She took him from Nellie.

So when she looked back, Mrs. Lovett had to laugh.

Lucy might have gotten Benjamin in the end.

But Mrs. Lovett wasn't the one half-mad and on the streets now, huh?

She wasn't the one who had had her daughter taken away and now has to always beg for money.

Because who had Ben now, huh?

How's that for revenge?

* * *

Listen to Lucy when she walks down the street, mumbling to everyone and no one, just waiting for someone to listen.

_She's the devils wife. Beware her sir_

Listen to Lucy. And you might see the way _she _cons you into loving her.

Listen to Lucy. The devils wife will lie to you and deceive you in ways you won't even think human.

Listen to Lucy. She speaks more true then most of the men and women in London.

Listen to her and you might not end up killing her.

_She with no pity in her heart._

Listen to her warnings.

_Hey, don't I know you mister?_

Listen to her, she's not such a just a crazed beggar women on the street as you thought.

Maybe if you had listened to her, your wouldn't be holding her dead body in your arms now.

Maybe if you had listened to her, you could have started new, with your precious Lucy.

But, no, listening to anyone but the demons inside of you just isn't possible, now is it?

* * *

There has to more then this.

There has to be more outside of these bloody bake house walls.

Is it worth exploring?

Sometimes she thinks so.

Sometimes she thinks it would be great to just go grab Toby, and tell him to pack.

And they'd leave with the new money she's gotten and explore the world.

Outside the people she's forced to skin and cook daily.

Outside the demanding customers and annoying greedy people.

Outside the demon barbers gaze.

Capturing gaze.

One that captures her everyday.

Like a helpless bug in a spiders web.

She can't leave.

He has her captured.

* * *

Sometimes when Mrs. Lovett lies in bed at night, she thinks back on the day and smiles.

Because in the back of her twisted mind, when she tells herself something enough times, she can start to believe it's real.

She can believe that when Sweeney ignores her and screams at her until she stops staring at him and attends to the bodies in back house… in her room at night she's free to believe that he does this because he really loves her.

That it's just a cry for help.

That when he says "leave" all he really wants is her to stay.

So she'll try that, she's decided.

Next time he yells at her to get out, she'll stand her ground and say that he doesn't mean that, he really cares for her.

Yes, it might result in a slit across the throat.

But everything was worth a try right?

In her bed at night, half asleep, it's easy to believe that it would end differently…nicely

* * *

She loved him.

She knew she did.

You can't think about someone for fifteen years, never believing really if he will come back, and really still be in love with the person he's became, if you didn't love him.

But there was something about him now.

Something that wasn't there before.

He was cold

Always cold.

His words were cold

His facial features

His body movements

Cold and stiff as if years away in Australia had frozen him.

Mrs. Lovett couldn't stand to see him so cold, so frozen, and oblivious to the world around him.

So she came up with the thought.

She had always fancied it anyway, and adding Mr. T to the day dream just made it so much better.

The warm hot sun on his face is sure to loosen him up.

Oh, the things he could see if he wasn't so frozen to the world around him

Mr. Todd might be cold

But it's nothing living down by the sea couldn't fix.

* * *

She loved the way he paced up in his room.

She sometimes would go outside, on dark, warm, still, London nights and watch him.

He'd keep a small candle lit, just enough to illuminate him enough to add that edge of the demon that drove her crazy.

And she knew he didn't really see the streets below.

Not at night when no customers were to be spotted walking toward his shop.

So as he paced back and forth all night, Mrs. Lovett would look up at him.

She would risk the danger that the shadows on the street were bound to hold and just watch him.

Because, that's what love really does.

He was as pale as the light, twinkling stars, she'd observe.

He was as far away as the distant stars, so untouchable.

She use to long, as a young girl, to catch the falling stars that her and her father used to watch.

As she grew, she learned that those were all untouchable.

As was the man pacing back and forth, as pale and as distant as the stars.

He was untouchable.

She knew she could never reach up and catch a star now, yet she loved to watch them twinkle and fly through the sky.

She knew this about the man too, but loved him also nevertheless.

* * *

Life was really pandemonium

Everyday it was the same rushful routine.

Get up, feed the boy, bring Mr. T the food he never ate, bring up the pies cooked the night before, get them out before the lunch rush, and feed them to the hungry customers all day long.

Life was pandemonium.

Everyday trying to get the barber to see what she saw.

To see the future that they could have together.

He never did.

Life truly was just pandemonium.

And now the boy's suspecting something.

And the judge is coming.

And they almost connected

And Johanna is coming

And the beadle has showed up.

And its all happening so fast.

Her head spins.

Life is pandemonium…

* * *

Sweeney hates the fact that that's one of the few nights that he does remember.

How acome what he wants to forget remains in his mind?

He remembers that night.

He had had an inkling that his friend and landlord fancied him.

And he confronted her about it.

He thought all the times they spent together were innocent times between friends, but she always thought it as more.

So he, simply broke the friendship all together.

He was married, he couldn't have another women loving him.

He had made her cry that dark December night. And it broke his heart to see her so sad, but he felt he had to do it.

He had even said he was going to move out of upstairs and planned on doing so too, until he was sentenced by the Judge that day.

But now, as Sweeney looked back, he still felt bad for making the girl cry.

He'd go back in time and change it, but he can't.

It had bothered him for days, nights, and years while he was imprisoned.

And when he returned, he was sure the girl he had hurt so wouldn't even acknowledge his return.

But she did.

* * *

**So, what do yah think?**

**I'll tell you what I think, I think that that was lots of fun and I have no idea how I got so many words out of a bunch of 3 min songs!**

**I also think I will be writing lots more!**

**I ALSO think you should tell me which one your favorite is, just cause I'm a curious person. =)**

**Thanks all for reading!**


End file.
